Ginny Weasley And The Chamber Of Secrets
by LivingInThePast1901
Summary: Ginny Weasley is in the chamber of secrets but when she wakes up everything is wrong story better than summary! Written By Shannon!
1. Chapter 1: where am I, Chapter 2:KOLaMM

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places they all belong to JK Rowling……**

**For know…….**

***Poof* *JK Rowling now stood in front of me arms crossed looking angry***

**JK: Excuse me?**

**Me: Umm Nothing :?:?:?:?:?**

**JK: Yeah you better hope nothing**

***poof* *She was gone***

**Me: what the…**

**Mum: What's going on here…**

**Ginny Weasley**

**And the **

**Chamber**

**Of**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 1:**

**Where am I?**

**Ginny's POV:**

"Ginny…"I heard just before some foot steps but I couldn't make out the voice of the man speaking. "Ginny don't be dead, Ginny please don't be dead, Ginny please wake up." As I slowly opened my eye's I could just make out the dark black hair and his scar it was Harry, Harry Potter had come to save me. "Sathyseth." **(A/n that is my ridiculous attempt to write something in parseltongue)** Harry mumbled as I heard a slither from behind me as if the Basilisk was near but it sounded as if it was going, leaving well I hoped it was as I couldn't understand what Harry had said.

"H, Harry?" I strutted.

"Yeah Gin it's me come on Ron's waiting."

"Ron's here… wait where am I?" I asked looking around

"You're still in the chamber Gin, the chamber of secrets." Harry was staring at me like I was some sort of lunatic and why did he keep calling me _Gin_ he knows I hate that name iv'e told him a million times.

"Oh umm ok then um le... lets go." I said standing up and looking around the chamber searching for Tom Riddle but he was nowhere to be seen.

**Ok I am now putting the next chapter in with this so this is**

**chapter:2;**

**Knocked out Lockhart and Moaning Myrtle**

As we got to the end of the chamber I saw Ron and a knocked out Gilderoy Lockhart. "What happened to him?" I asked Ron.

"Lockhart's memory charm back fired so I knocked him out with a rock." Ron had replied.

"Was it your dodgy wand again Ron."

"Umm yeah." He replied looking disappointed in him self.

"Ok then." I said jumping over Lockhart and some of the rocks "Wait how are we gunna get back up to the bathroom." I said looking up the long tower.

"Um I'll fly us up." Harry replied looking at me as confused as I was.

"Have you sprouted wings then Harry?"

"No stupid stop messing about Gin lets go." Ron said to me

"Hold on to me… UMENTUM." Harry shouted

We shot up to the top of the chamber to the girl's bathroom were I saw Moaning Myrtle standing next to….. Hermione I thought see was in the hospital wing petrified.

"You lot took your time." Hermione called.

"Sorry not our fault Lockhart got knocked out. " Ron said

"Gin you're alright what happened?"

Why the name. "Um yeah I'm alright don't really know what happened though." I replied still looking confused as I didn't have a clue on what was going on.

"Oh err right I hope you remember then Gin you look as pale as Myrtle. But come on you three we need to get to the feast before anyone notice's Lockhart or us missing." Hermione ordered at us as she left the bathroom.

"Hay." Myrtle monad to Hermione but then turned to Harry and said

"Byyee Haaaarrrry." flirting and waving to Harry as he and Ron left

"Oi Gin you coming." Ron called to me

Ergh that name _Gin _again why does everyone keep calling me that it sounds like there calling me a drink or something. "Ginny!" He repeated

"Hu. Oh err right yeah I'm coming." I said trying to remember where I was as I went to catch up I looked back at the taps as I saw them close up the chamber and I saw Myrtle singing to her self loudly about Harry… again. Then I ran to catch up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

**I hope you liked it just so you know this story is written by Shannon and some quotes taken from Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets I would like give a special thanks' LivingInThePast1901 (Jessie) and MaddnesOfTheVamps1901 for ideas help and my evilness please review review review as I want 10 reviews before I upload my next chapter**


	2. Chapter 3: The Feast

**Disclaimer:- ****Unfortunately I still don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or places as my plan has not yet worked but I will succeed**

***poof***

***JK Rowling again stood in front of me***

**JK:-Excuse me…**

**Me:-Umm……. Nnothingg.**

**JK:-uuhu…sure**

***poof***

***she was gone again***

**Whoa…**

**Ginny Weasley**

**And The**

**Chamber**

**Of**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 2:- The Feast**

**Ginny's POV:-**

As I walked in to the Great Hall as usual I skipped over obliviously and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Where_ are _you going?" Harry asked me.

"Oh I get it good one Gin but we were going to mess with Malfoy _after_ we've eaten." Ron answered to both me and Harry.

"What do you mean I'm going to sit down… to eat." I tried to say before I got a…

"WHAT well why I mean that's GGGGryffindor" He could hardly even say it. "We're Slytherin's come on lets go sit down I think you bashed your head a bit down there in the Chamber Gin you're a bit delusional were Weasley's and we sit at our house." Ron replied stuttering trying to get it all in in one breath. I quickly looked at there crest's and then down to mine but to my surprise I didn't see the Gryffindor crest I saw the the ……. Slytherin I flashed my head round to the Gryffindor table and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sitting there I turned back round to the Slytherin table and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting down next to… Fred, Gorge and Percy. I hurried over and sat down and tried to figger this thing out.

"Sorry I guess I dreamt all that stuff then." I said trying to make sure I didn't seam mad.

"What happened then Gin?" Fred said excluding himself from the conversation using that HORRID name why does that all ways come up.

"Well everything was the wrong way round I mean we were all Gryffindor and Malfoy and that were the Slytherin's." Every one laughed like I was some sort of maniac so I joined in.

"That is messed up." George said "Well any ways you're all right now."

"Err yeah." I replied "Strange thing is in the dream I HATED you calling me _Gin_."

"Oh well umm that is some Wacko dream. We've all ways called you that and that's never gunna change is it." Hermione said which shocked me as she hadn't said anything since we left the bathroom.

"Right right."

The rest of dinner was just Ron stuffing his face with food (at least that was normal) (**A/N I thought Ron should still be like Ron with food. So there was one thing to keep her sane.)** and me telling every one my dream. When we left, after bugging Draco, we went back to the common room. As I steeped inside I was amazed by the stone walls and ceiling, from which greenish lamps hung from on chains, and a fire crackling under an elaborately caved mantelpiece ahead of us, there were some dark green leather sofa's just in front with some carved chairs around the edge were some other Slytherin's were slouched on.

"Hiya Harry." Colin Creevly half shouted and then took a picture as he did in my dream but as a Gryffindor. This place just got weirder and weirder. The rest of them sat down on the sofas whilst I just looked lost.

"Well sit down." Some one had said but I didn't know who.

**Please Review Review Review as Review's are always welcome to us. **

**Especially 'cus Jess wants you too! **** and so do I or we aren't writing any more!!! **

**And I am sorry about the last chap I uploaded the wrong thing.**


	3. Chapter 4:Picking on Draco and Pansy

**Disclaimer:-****Yet again I have to report that I do NOT own Harry Potter, but have decided that tricking the evil monkeys from the other story (WHGTH (when hybrids go to Hogwarts) so I have my beer monkeys beware.**

**Ginny Weasley**

**And the **

**Chamber**

**Of**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 3:- picking on Draco and Pansy**

**Ginny's POV:-**

It's now been half an hour since we got back to the common room and I was sat at table with me history of magic text book studying for end of year exams when suddenly…

"Hermione how long do we have till lights out?"

"Quite a while yet Harry why?" Hermione replied

"I'm bored im going on a walk anyone coming?"

"Yeah ill come." Ron said followed by a….

"Yeah sounds fun." Form Hermione.

"Gin are you coming?" Harry asked me which was odd because (apart from the name) he hadn't acknowledged me all evening.

So I simply replied "Um no thanks I'll just stay here and study but thank for the offer." But I wasn't expecting Harry's reply

"Let me rephrase that Ginny grab my robe you're coming with us."

"I said no im studying."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR STUDYING GRAB MY ROBE YOU'RE COMING." Harry suddenly shouted at me.

"Um o, ok Harry." I said (kind of scared) as I went to grab his robe for him.

As we walked along (not going any where intentional) we bumped into a now quivering Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. All I had to do was look at Harry and see he had the same evil glint in his eye as Tom Riddle dose (or did im not sure any more). He then suddenly cast "**Levicorpus**" and they were both taken in to the air and then spun them to face each other and then used the spell to take down Draco's trousers and Pansy's skirt (AN:-You try finding the actual spell) followed by a mild "Obliviate" from Harry (only to erase there memory's that they didn't know who did it) and we left them there hanging till a teacher found them but we were all laughing you couldn't help it it WAS funny. When we got back to the common room I saw Dean Thomas' younger sister Emily Thomas she was in my year so I went to say hi. "Hey Emily how are you?" "Oh what do you want Ginny come to take the mick again just because im a half blood and you're a pureblood WHY DOSE BLOOD STATUS MATTER TO YOU PUREBLOODS SO MUCH. Agh." She half said half shouted as she walked/stormed of. "Ok then." I said going to grab my history of magic textbook (which was still on the table) and said goodnight to Harry, Hermione and Harry. Review please but no flames (if possible (unless this is really bad) sorry for any confusion on my last review message all sorted now 


	4. Chapter 5 The Journey Home

Disclaimer:- *Sigh* The monkey's don't want to help so I do NOT own Harry Potter. SO SO sorry for no update no excuse really. Yes this IS chapter 5 I got the chap's mixed up 'cus I did 2 chap's in the first 1.

**Ginny Weasley**

**And**

**The **

**Chamber of**

**Secrets!**

**Chapter Five:- the journey home!**

**~time skip to train~**

**Harry's POV:-**The year was coming to a close and the next day we would be getting on thetrain home. Ron and I went to our dorm to pack. "So what are you doing this holiday?" Ron asked Harry.

"Nothing really just messing with the Dursly's. How about you?"

"Going to Egypt but having to leave Gin behind." Wait-what Ginny's not going…Ginny will be on her own ALL holiday…

"Why?"

"Mum says it will be too much trouble with ALL of us so she volunteered to stay. Why?"

"Well she could stay with me if she would like, so she's not on her own?"

"Err- yeah 'spouse, just err-don't hurt her."

"Wouldn't dream of it mate." We then took our trunks down the stairs to wait for the girls. They took about 5 more minuets then we headed of to the boats **(A/N first and second years take the boat's Harry, Ron and Hermione are in there second year and Ginny in her first.) **When we got to the 'Hogwarts express' we brought some sweets and waited to get going.

**Ginny's POV:- **"So Gin, your going to be on your own all summer?" Harry asked

"Err-yeah, Ron tell ya then?"

"Yeah well I was just wondering if you would like to stay with me then. If it's alright with your parents,"

"Yeah should be … thanks Harry." I didn't let it show but I was slightly worried about staying with Harry in case he treated me like he did the other night. But I would just put up with it, for now.

As the train started moving Harry leaned forward slightly.

"So as you all know to take over the Order of the Phoenix." Ron and Hermione nodded so I did as well, not really knowing at all. "And that we need these certain objects." Again Ron and Hermione nodded so I did. "I think I know where one is." I knew what the Order of the Phoenix was but it was always a good thing, to help DEFEATE you-know-who, but know I'm confused. Is you-know-who even alive. I guess I will have to wait and find out soon.

Okay so yeah that's chapter 5! Rate and Review and as always no flames innless it sucks and not just my wrighting the story! X Shannon x


	5. Chapter 6: Fun with the Dursley's!

**Disclaimer:-** The monkeys are MEAN I don't own Harry Potter.

**Ginny Weasley**

**And The**

**Chamber**

**Of**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 6.**

**Fun with the Dursly's and a ring.**

**Ginny's POV. **My Mum didn't mind me staying with Harry in fact…

~flashback to getting of off the train~

"_Come on Gin, Mum's waiting." Fred, George and Ron shouted from platform 9¾._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming." I called back flinching at the name. As I climbed of the 'Hogwarts Express for last time of me being 11, the end of my first year, remembering most of it being in fear by messages like '…Enemy's of the heir beware…' And know who had done it and not saying a word, all year and being in Gryffindor. Then to being in Slytherin and not knowing what was going on, but it didn't matter at the moment, it was still 1 year all in all and I will be coming back._

_I pushed through the crowed to my family. I got there just as my mum, dad and Harry finished sorting out me being with Harry all summer._

"_It will be good…"_

~End of flashback~

"…fun won't it Ginny. (?)"Mum said I just nodded; the rush of finishing my first year of school had now almost completely drained out of me.

I grabbed my trunk said goodbye to my family, and left with Harry. He found a small wizarding pub and we flooed to the Dursly's, who were all sitting in there living room, the three of them jumped as they heard Harry shatter through after me, I guess I don't make that much noise then. A very tall, very plump boy got up and took Harry's trunk and jacket, by him being the youngest Dursly I guessed this was Dudley, Harry sat where he had been sitting and the thin woman got up and all but pushed to her seat and started offering me drinks, This was… Petunia I believe. So the last guy, the big guy with the moustache, this must be Vernon. He was on the floor, on his hands and knees. And Harry just put his feet on his back. Dudley came back in with a root beer or something like that. Harry took one sip and spat it out **(A/N yay for classic spit take.)**

"And what is … this." Harry began. Dudley backed away clearly scared. "You should now by know I do NOT LIKE DANDELON AND BURDOKE." Harry continued getting louder and louder. He then through the glass to the floor, it smashing to almost a million pieces, Harry rose his hand and punched Dudley in the nose breaking it with a very loud crack. Vernon and Petunia backed away into the corner holding onto each other as if they knew what was going to happen, like it had happened once before or more time's than that. I stood up and backed into a wall myself.

Harry punched him again, and again, and again, over and over and over.

I had never seen Harry been like this, I may not know him very well but still.

At this point Vernon and Petunia were sat in the corner, sniffling, so frightened.

After about 5 minuets Harry stopped, turned to his aunt and uncle, and said "Do NOT get in my way, or I will hex you AND your son so bad you will be begging for death. Do you understand?" He sounded so angry, so – so scary I was terrified. They just nodded and Harry turned to me. "Grab my coat and trunk and get ready to leave." I was confused. "NOW" I left the room and started to look for Harry coat and trunk. I looked in a cupboard under the stairs and saw a bunch of action figures. I turned around and saw his and my coat and his trunk. "GINEVERA HURRY UP." Harry screamed I grabbed them and went back to the front room. Harry put his coat on and I did the same. He took his trunk and shoved it at me, I picked it up. "Come on." We went to the door, I turned to Petunia and smiled before walking out the door.

**Okay gonna end it here could have added more but that will be the next chapter instead. Hope you all like it, Review please.**


End file.
